


宣誓效忠·R

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 大概算个七夕贺文（？
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 13





	宣誓效忠·R

**Author's Note:**

> 大概算个七夕贺文（？

所以他们都任由事件发展至此。  
德米特里瞪大了眼睛，被摔倒在卧室松软的丝绒地毯上，且还未从晕眩和疼痛中回过神。而弗拉基米尔只是整理着被总统扯开的凌乱西装。  
他抚了抚自己的衣襟，随即做了一个连他自己都未曾料想到的动作。  
他将挣扎着坐起的总统阁下踩回地面、用他那双昂贵的John·Lobb，并在上司优质的西装布料上留下一个浅灰色的鞋印。  
德米特里不适的哼出声。闷痛从胸腔蔓延开，像涟漪最外侧的波纹，撞到身体的边缘后消失不见了。  
年轻人将憋在肺里那口气咳出喉咙，鞋油的味道呛的他发晕。  
弗拉基米尔连头都懒的低下，在隐藏好那抹担忧后，他只是垂着眼眸、居高临下地瞧着脚下年轻的总统神色慌乱的模样。  
他用鞋尖碾着德米特里墨蓝色的领带结。年轻的领袖只能任由丝绸拧成的绳结陷进他锁骨上的凹陷。弗拉基米尔用鞋尖去挑他的下颌，冰冷的皮革抵着下颚的皮肤。  
对气管的挤压让他的呼吸有些困难，更不用说冰冷皮革之上是他流动着汩汩血液的主动脉。德米特里的眼眶被硬生生逼出几滴泪水，这让他的视线有些模糊。  
他本不应如此任人宰割。  
于是这位精明的现任领导人握住踩着自己胸膛上属于下属的脚踝，指腹暧昧地摩擦着布料下凸起的踝骨。西裤下摆被掀起，年轻人紧盯着弗拉基米尔，手指却不紧不慢地钻进裤管、勾着总理的小腿袜。黑色的棉质布料被褪下大半，掌心终于毫无障碍地覆盖上总理细腻温热的皮肤。  
弗拉基米尔被这意料之外的挑逗折磨的呼吸紊乱。他皱着眉抽回腿、踢开年轻人的小臂，然后将脚向下挪了挪，让鞋底加重力气地碾着男人柔软的小腹，再向下。  
在鞋尖第三次报复性地蹭过年轻人胯间后，德米特里终于不情不愿地求出声。  
“够了......”  
弗拉基米尔轻哼一声，终于肯低下头盯着年轻人发红的眼角。  
“认输了？”  
年轻的领袖发出一声不合身份的呜咽，用来作为一个看似肯定的答案。  
但弗拉基米尔肯定没想到，年轻人的把戏居然如此直白和不假思索。  
结果就是他被一把拽倒在地上，年轻人的手几乎同时缠上来。德米特里扣住弗拉基米尔的腰，去咬总理早已红透的耳垂，但闪躲让这本应落于耳廓的吻烙在了总理白皙的侧颈上。  
两位领袖在地毯上滚作一团，拉扯的发皱的外套被丢在不远处的地面上。遍布胸膛的酥麻感让弗拉基米尔有些眩晕，而他又意识到着衣橱里仅剩一件的高领衬衫不是他喜欢的颜色。  
“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇阁下。”  
弗拉基米尔回过神，有些发笑地盯着色厉内荏的总统阁下。德米特里眨眨眼望着他，露出了一个隐晦的狡黠笑容。  
“您刚才弄疼我了…”  
“所以？”弗拉基米尔勾着总统的松松垮垮的领带，挑着眉装作一副不知所措的模样。  
“做给我看。”  
无比肯定的语气，作为对恋人分心的、小小的惩戒。  
弗拉基米尔无奈地阂上眼睛，随后叹了口气。他有些懊恼地捏住德米特里的下巴。  
“你呀……”

德米特里紧盯着弗拉基米尔的一举一动，就比如男人坠入欲望的痛苦情态，抑或是颤抖着的浅色睫毛。透明的胶状液体随着手指的动作从总理身下合不拢的入口涌出，一些细微的、暧昧不清的水声不断刺激着总统敏感的神经网络。  
他别过头，甚至忘记了自己还能闭上眼睛来逃避一切。直到温热的掌心覆在他握着自己性器的手上，年轻人闭着眼睛去亲吻他的唇角，手上的动作却没停。德米特里有些粗鲁地抚摸着他的性器，年轻人带着薄茧的指关节蹭过阴茎的顶部，引起他一声不小的惊呼。  
总统手心的精液被悉数涂抹在弗拉基米尔大腿内侧，德米特里将恋人还在埋在体内的手指拽出，带出的一小波液体打湿了他的袖口。  
高潮的余韵舒适地蔓延过身体的每个角落，弗拉基米尔侧卧在地毯上，半阂着眼。但年轻的领袖似乎并不打算让他多做适应。德米特里拉开他的双腿，在弗拉基米尔还没有力气反抗的空档，将阴茎挤进那个松软的入口。  
被包裹的快感让总统发出了某些类似野兽的动静，温暖湿润的黏膜挤压着他每一寸性器。德米特里调整着呼吸，勉强将自己抽出。  
那滚烫凶器再次精准地撞在他脆弱的肠道里，准确来说，是那个能让他崩溃尖叫的软肉上。阴茎烙铁一般折磨着他，弗拉基米尔抓着床柱、被撞的难以自控。  
他下意识将那放浪的尖叫咽回肚子，在德米特里阻止他之前再度将下唇咬的斑驳。他只是觉得自己被卷入螺旋无法自拔。快感让他脆弱、痛苦和无所适从，但他却没有拒绝，甚至纵容年轻人在摆弄着他的身体时进的更深。  
德米特里将他笼罩在阴影中。  
总统疯狂的像个刚从影子里爬出来的怪物。他掐着弗拉基米尔残留着青色印记的大腿根，整根抽出再凶狠地撞进去。他用唇齿去阻止长者虐待自己嘴唇的小动作，然后将那些咕哝着的呻吟声吞进肚子。  
德米特里盯着总理此刻毫无威慑力的灰蓝色眸子。  
然后他看见了自己的倒影。

德米特里抱着他跌回床上，总统的性器还埋在他体内，仔仔细细地研磨着那块软肉。精液粘连在交合处的缝隙里，弗拉基米尔将额头抵靠在德米特里的胸前思考着，手指抚弄着布料上氤氲的水渍。  
这全部的行为，对于前总统而言只有一个解释。  
德米特里，他的恋人、他的上司、他的总统，在极尽一切地掠夺他，逼迫他面对着汹涌而来的情感。  
即使他从未放下过自己的骄傲，也从未说过某些话。  
“......季玛。”  
简短且轻盈的两个音节。  
这一句包含着情欲的、恳切的、爱慕的，以至裹挟上几分央求的温柔呼喊，从弗拉基米尔的舌尖跃进德米特里的心里，慢慢融进去了。  
如同那滴落在年轻总统小腹的汗水。  
“我知道。”  
一句不着边际的回答。  
却令弗拉基米尔的瞳孔收缩，那双灰蓝的眸子透亮的几乎失去颜色。而年轻人埋首在他的颈窝，将沿着总理优美脖颈流下的汗水卷进嘴里，抑或是贪婪地吮吸着他微薄的皮肤。  
德米特里今夜最后一次吻上总理有些微红的嘴唇，却被今后的任何一次都要凶狠且情深。他扣紧了总理的后颈、手指插进那人金色的发尾中。唇齿厮磨着弗拉基米尔柔软的皮肤，年轻的领袖急于将恋人红肿充血的唇瓣含进嘴里，舔舐到滚烫。继而去侵略长者微苦的口腔，舌尖纠葛在一起，德米特里甚至勾着他的舌尖，去舔弄他柔软温暖的下颚。  
德米特里终于放过总理同样湿润泛红的嘴唇。呼吸再次喷薄在弗拉基米尔耳廓的绒毛上。  
于是年轻人说出了那个他从未报以期待的答案。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
